revelationspacefandomcom-20200213-history
Scorpio
'Scorpio '''was a hyperpig and a former crime lord of Chasm City. He was once part of the pig slave-crew of a pleasure craft. When the craft was attacked by a passing lighthugger, he found himself and his fellow crew-pigs used as game in a sadistic hunt by the human invaders. Being the only pig to survive, and with the revelation that, even while as crew aboard the space-yacht, he was a slave to human masters, Scorpio developed an intense hatred of humankind which drove his rise to infamy, becoming a feared figure in the Rust Belt. He was eventually captured and detained by Demarchist authorities, being transported aboard one of their intra-system vessels, likely to execution. While in-transit the Demarchist vessel came under attack by Conjoiner forces, the lighthugger ''Nightshade ''under the commanded of Nevil Clavain, and Scorpio was taken by them. After Clavain's defection, Scorpio was coerced into helping capture him, accompanying Remontoire to a habitat orbiting Yellowstone. After a long chase, Scorpio switched allegiances, assisting Clavain and H capture the lighthugger ''Eldritch Witch; which was renamed the Zodiacal Light, after the pleasure yacht Scorpio was enslaved on.'' '' He then traveled aboard the Zodiacal Light ''with a sizable army of his criminals, following Clavain's commands in order to secure the cache weapons. In the end, he succeeded in repossessing half of them, as well as evacuating some of Resurgam's population before they were culled by the Inhibitors. To do the latter, he abandoned the damaged ''Light ''to the command of Remontoire, and accompanied the ''Nostalgia for Infinity ''as they fled Delta Pavonis for p Eridani. On Ararat, after the ''Infinity ''landed without command and showed no signs of moving, Scorpio became the leader of the ad hoc settlement after Clavain went off to mourn his losses. After Remontoire, the repaired ''Zodiacal Light, and the two remaining Conjoiner lighthuggers chasing them arrived in-system, Scorpio headed to the island to consult Clavain. An unidentified object had crash landed, which turned out to contain Ana Khouri. After investigating her claim that her daughter was abducted by Skade mid-pregnancy, they assembled a team and traveled to Skade's downed corvette. When they arrived on Skade's iceberg, Scorpio was forced to slowly kill Clavain in order to save the child, whom Skade held captive. Scorpio and those that were on the Nostalgia for Infinity when it left Ararat traveled to Yellowstone, only to see it utterly destroyed by the Inhibitors. They then changed their plans and headed for Hela in order to find Quaiche and negotiate with the shadows. In a twist that even they had not seen coming, Scorpio, Khouri, Vasko and Aura (after Scorpio destroyed the bridge crossing Absolution Gap), decided to let the Scrimshaw Suit carrying the shadow envoy fall to its destruction with Quaiche's cathedral. Appearances Appearances * The Inhibitor trilogy ** Redemption Ark (2002) ** Absolution Gap (2003) Notes * His fate after the final chapter of Absolution Gap ''is unknown (all that is said is that "after that, he didn't remember very much"), although it is implied that he is the one accompanying Aura on the planet Ararat in the prologue and epilogue. This conclusion is supported by a line in the prologue, wherein Aura reflects that she is glad "she didn't have his acuity with smells", referring to her guardian. It is referenced several times in ''Absolution Gap that Pigs have a more heightened sense of smell than Humans. This would, however, make Scorpio over 60 or so due to relativistic effects. He had previously stated he would be unlikely to reach a body age beyond his 50s, but how much of this predicted life expectancy was due to his biology and how much to his dangerous lifestyle is unclear, as few other hyper-pigs are major characters. * Scorpio's pig biology leaves him at a disadvantage here in space travel as it becomes clear the repeated freeze/thaw of reefer sleep is taking an enormous toll on him and shortening his life. It is implied that Scorpio may not survive another freezing after he is awoken in the 107 Piscium system. Humans such as the Conjoiner characters and even baseline humans are far more resistant to the effects of reefer sleep. Category:Characters